


神明与怪物 战损喂食

by LeviSaya



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Feeding Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSaya/pseuds/LeviSaya





	神明与怪物 战损喂食

打伤Kirk的人早被Hernan拧断了脖子，但这并不能解决kirk的问题。  
他已经昏睡了半个星期了，Hernan除了守在他床边之外哪都不想去，WW怎么劝都不管用。  
Kirk转醒的时候觉得浑身被抽干了似的无法动弹，他已经很久没有进食了，那些喝起来和水泡泥土似的人工煮血浆并不能给他提供多少实质性的养分。  
他的视野突然被一片的红覆盖，Hernan站在床边，在床头柜上放下了一个遥控器一样的东西。  
Kirk顿时了然了什么，但他浑身的力气加起来也只够他不满的皱了皱眉头，“我不需要……”  
Hernan将他从床上抱起来让他跨坐着趴在自己的肩膀上：“你需要，我的小蝙蝠。”  
Hernan领口大开，在红太阳的照射下皮肤柔软而滚烫，Kirk能嗅到这层皮肤下涌涌翻滚的superblood，they are calling him.  
Hernan伸手扣着他的后脑温柔的抚摸着，不催促，没有强迫，却比任何一种诱骗更加有效的让他迅速的放松下来。  
Kirk吐着舌头舔上Hernan的脖颈，尖牙渐渐伸出，然后扎进皮肤扣住血肉吸食着滚烫的超人之血。  
他像是舔着奶盆的幼猫，揪着Hernan的领子满足地发出哼吟，冰凉的身体紧紧地贴着Hernan扭蹭，但他自己似乎丝毫没有意识到。  
“That's my good boy.” Hernan顺着他宽松的睡衣下凹陷的脊椎线滑进裤边，把自己的手指塞进他的小屁股里，而Kirk只扭着屁股哼哼两声，还沉浸在美味香浓的血液里。  
他掏出自己被Kirk磨蹭得硬得胀痛的阴茎，怼进Krik的臀缝里。  
他把Kirk的耳朵舔湿，轻轻叼在嘴里，说，“Sit down, My little bat.”  
Kirk一只手摸下去扶着Hernan的阴茎就往自己的屁股里塞，他脑子里估计是被滚烫的血冲得有些糊涂，坐了好几次都没吃进去。  
像只心急着要吃罐头的小猫，他拔出自己的牙齿，舔着唇齿间残留的血液，和一丝连在Hernan脖颈上的唾液银丝，粗重地喘息着，扶着Hernan的肩膀对准了，直接一屁股坐了下去。  
揪着Hernan衣领的手顿时攥紧了，若不是因为他身体还没有恢复到顶峰，估计这套衣服也要报废了。  
Kirk把他的屁股牢牢的贴在Hernan的大腿根上，粗壮的阴茎被整根吃进去，而他就像完成了任务似的，一声惊喘还没缓过来，就迫不及待地又把牙齿塞进了Hernan的脖子里。  
Hernan并不想打扰他的进食，起码在他的身体完全恢复之前不想。  
他能感受到Kirk的穴道随着自己血液的注入而一点点的吸吮着他的阴茎。  
他安静地等待了一会儿，然后揉了揉Kirk的头发捏着他的后颈让他离开自己的脖子。  
“可以了，喝太多我的血等会儿会控制不住超能力的。” 吃饱了的Kirk变得十分的听话，或许是被过于甜美的鲜血搅浑了脑子。  
Hernan摸到床头柜的遥控器关掉的红太阳，深呼吸了一次缓了缓，然后微微漂浮起一个高度，掐着Kirk的腿弯翻身把他摁在了身下扳开他的大腿。  
钉进身体里的阴茎有着无法抵抗的力度，Kirk的手在空中胡乱的挥了两下然后被Hernan一手扣住摁在头顶。  
Kirk用来吸血的尖牙已经收了回去，他狠狠的咬着牙感受这种窒息般灭顶的快感。  
他紧紧绷着腰腹，一低头就能看见Hernan的阴茎在自己的小腹上撞出一个小鼓包，又消下去，连位置都那样的清晰。  
Kirk实在承受不住了，他胡乱的踢蹬着腿，在毫无抚慰的情况下贴着自己的小腹射了自己一身。  
同时，被注入精液的感觉也那样清晰，Hernan从他身上爬起来，把阴茎塞在他的肛门里直到全部射干净才拔出来。  
他用血红的眸子仰视着Hernan，一肚子的精液因为过于饱涨而溢了出来，他相信Hernan绝对没有错过那一幕。  
他有些困了，于是偏头就继续睡了过去，他还大开的腿是谁为他合拢的，他已经不在乎了。


End file.
